Bishamon X Rasetsumaru
Bishamon vs. Rasetsumaru is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description CAPCOM X SNK! Two ONI Samurai clash Katanas to decide who is more of a vicious, dishonourable sinner. Can Bishamon of the Darkstalkers prove he can do just as well as the rest of his breed, or will Rasetsumaru rip out his adversary's Heart via his Zetsumei Ougi? Interlude Wiz: Japanese Folklore has frightened many a westerner over the years; But none, more frightening than the ONI. Boomstick: But what if the ONI in question is an evil Samurai that doesn't want honor, but rather Vengeance? That, would be cool. Wiz: Bishamon, the Cursed Samurai of Darkstalkers. Boomstick: And Rasetsumaru, the Haoumaru clone that isn't? Huh... Anywho, he's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Bishamon Wiz: Long, long ago, in the year 1673 AD, a man named Bishamon went into a market to find something of interest; an armor of utmost interest... By that point, when the world came back to him, Bishamon was back home. Boomstick: What the hell HAPPENED? Wiz: Based on Darkstalkers lore, when Bishamon returned to the store, he found that he threatened the storeowner in order to achieve the Armor. Apparently, the Armor forced Bishamon to be attracted by the hypnotic, cursed armor, and he was staring at it for days. Boomstick: DAMN. That's one hell of a suit... That is definitely not a super soldier armor, but rather it's own breed! Wiz: Worse, he couldn't even remember it happening. It was meaningless! Meanwhile, Orin, Bishamon's wife asked him to ignore the armor. but it became a hopeless case. Boomstick: Two weeks later in fact, he donned the armor, and finally came back to his senses! Wiz: But for a long time, it was already too late, the armor corrupted Bishamon, and his last words as a human were... Bishamon: Run......Run, Orin!! Wiz: It seemed the armor forced near endless thoughts of hate, and this is because of his armor. Boomstick: Bishamon donned Hannya: The Armor of Hate, and wields Kien: The Blood Sucking Sword! He went on a rampage throughout Japan as a result of this monstrosity! The old, normal Bishamon is gone! Wiz: His moves are no less, brutal: Hane Wa throes Kien at the opponent in a straight line, then gets it back when Kien is satisfied for the time being, which should be a second or two. While Karame Dama puts a curse on another victim thanks to Hannya. Boomstick: Tsuji Hayate slashes through the opponent, back and forth, regardless of stab, or curse. Wiz: Kaeshi Ha pulls the opponent foward via Kien, while Tama Yose does the same, except, instead of Kien, the curse does it for him. Boomstick: Kien Zan is ANOTHER follow up that happens when Kaeshi Ha, or Tama Yose is about to finish. Bishamon uppercuts with Kien, and does additional damage! Wiz: Iaigiri can be used standing, or crouching. It stabs the opponent after a charge. Boomstick: Kirisute Gomen is another uppercut that just causes more damage! Togakubi Sarashi stabs a downed opponent, while Oni Kubi Hineri uses Hannya to grab an opponent, and CRUSH HIM! Wiz: Enma Ishi puts an opponent on... Something, and several steel bricks fly down at him. Tsurane Giri summons many clones of what seems to be Hannya's Spirit. One of Bishamon's most damaging moves. Boomstick: Kyouka Yoroi: Kogane Katabira forces both adversaries into Bishamon's realm for... Well... Not a lot of time. Wiz: It would be a surprise if anyone found that move to be useful at all! But after defeating Pyron, his energies forced the separation between Bishamon, and Hannya. After such an event, Bishamon wanted to atone for the many, MANY sins he committed. As a result he and his wife became monks with a practice called Roppoudou. Boomstick: As a result, he got many followers! And eventually found out about a separate dimension called: "Makai", and artwork depicting Hannya, Kien, among other Hellish beasts! Wiz: Bishamon then secluded himself in a deep Snowy mountain, and meditated. He eventually found Makai in his eyes, knowing this was his only chance to redeem himself. Boomstick: Well, OBVIOUSLY the Armor that has souls all over him will be the Bishamon used! Anywho, As this creature of the night was kickin' ass, the Majigen sucked the spiritual Armor. Before Hannya could kill, Bishamon stopped the whole thing, and he, the armor, everything about bishamon, was gone. Poor bastard. Wiz: As a chaining move master, Bishamon is fast paced, and destructive. While his Primary Weapon is Kien: The Bloodthirsty Sword, he has a lot of abilities of the trade. Boomstick: He is also a creature of the night who works BEHIND the scenes! And nobody suspects a thing! Wiz: The fact that this combatant is one of the most dangerous, means Bishamon is beyond treacherous. Boomstick: But this bloodthirsty samurai has flaws beyond belief! Wiz: While Hannya requires a sea of blood to drink, it's Kien that needs more. Boomstick: despite being a house in combat, he has never been in a crossover fighting game. HOW THE FUCK DID ANAKARIS MAKE THE CUT?! He's not popular! Wiz: Even as Capcom went 3D, the only 2D game now is Trading Card based. Boomstick: Finally, despite his badass appearence, according to the Darkstalkers themselves, his confidence will force him alone; nobody will save his ass. Not that he needs to do so. Wiz: But as one of Darkstalker's most underrated, it's a surprise he even made it to the very end of the series... But can a collection of spirits be victorious today? Boomstick: Or will an Anti-Clone prove himself today? Bishamon: Cry! Scream! Beg! Agonize! Suffer! Weep! Die! ' '''Boomstick: OH SH-' Rasetsumaru Wiz: Feudal Era Japan has always been a source concept for many ideas that are made in Japan. '''Boomstick: Like one of my favorite fighting game franchises EVER! Wiz: Samurai Shodown introduced to us many unique characters into the fighting game realm. Namely: The one character you would believe to be a clone of the protagonist, but isn't! Boomstick: Yep! Rasetsumaru is no clone of Haoumaru! Instead, he's his own being from the Makai Realm, willing to kill anyone who get's in his way! Unlike Nakoruru, and Rera! Wiz: Dude! How do you know so much about this series?! Boomstick: Never mind that! Rasetsumaru is a monster gone crazy. He desires to kill the real deal himself; Haoumaru. Wiz: Rasetsumaru feeds on the blood of mass murder, and won't stop until either the real thing, or the fake demon is dead. Boomstick: Sure, there are some key differences, but Rasetsumaru is capable of Senpuuretsuzan, except this one is capable of rising to the air, where Haoumaru's is merely ground only. Wiz: Senpuu Ha slams the opponent down, while Nagi Yaiba counts as a parry of sorts. Boomstick: Gouha allows Rasetsumaru to use his shoulder as a weapon, and can be used without one. Damn this shoulder is as good as Argo's! Wiz: Enough G Gundam references... Boomstick: Shitatari sacrifices health for more power. This in turn can be either risky, or your best move all day. Whatever you want to use, just be weary of your health portions, you CAN die when using this move. Wiz: Other moves include a Slash Through, An upperslash that slams with fire, Forfeit (As if anyone wants to use that.) and of course... ripping the heart out of an opponents body. Euck... RIP Announcer: ZETSUMEI SHOU! Boomstick: Not Rera! She was hot and everything! FUCK... Wiz: As Rasetsumaru is considered to be the "Fake", this adds an arrogant reference to Sonic the Hedgehog as it had modernized in 2002. Sonic: Time to show who the REAL fake is, FAKER! Wiz: Also like Shadow, Rasetsumaru has no good reason to claim he's real. Boomstick: What about SILVER then?!? Surely he's ANOTHER fake, RIGHT??? Wiz: Actually, Silver is very much real, and don't call me a reference to Airplane. Boomstick: But like all fakers that are within the shadow of the real thing, they fall! Wiz: As the Demon Samurai himself thought he found Haoumaru, it was all a trap set by Yumeji Kurokouchi, who, has no confirmed gender. Boomstick: It's official, we just need another genderless character to fight this kid, who happens to be a servant to Gaoh himself! Wiz: Why not Shang Tsung? Both can replicate a perfect version of anyone, and are villains! Boomstick: I hate you so much... Wiz: After encountering the morphing, genderless swordsperson, It's obvious to note that Rasetsumaru actually loses, and his head is decapitated as a result. Boomstick: Man... Sucks to be a fake... Wiz: Rasetsumaru is seen as a total beast. even without a sword, he is lethal. He has beaten up more than his fair share of innocents before his timely murder. Boomstick: In fact, all that blood soaking his blade is so baked on now, it makes the sword itself blood red! Rasetsumaru doesn't even clean it! Wiz: He later got revengeance as Zankuro, the primary Final Boss in most good Samurai Shodown games murdered Yumeji, and ??? family, cronies, everyone that had relavence to ???. Boomstick: Why the crap are you using ??? to describe Yumeji's Gender? Wiz: Because ??? has none. Anyways, even the likes of Fakers fail... Boomstick: Although his shoulder is a badass weapon for Meleeing, overall, he's not that good with much else in that department. Wiz: He gets defeated by Haoumaru himself each, and every time. Boomstick: Hell, even Genjuro kicked his ass on occasion. Wiz: Even his arrogance, and his cockiness proves to be a big flaw! Boomstick: Finally, I just want to See Yumeji fight someone! Wiz: It's official; Yumeji X Double... Both have transformation abilities, and are supposedly of some gender, but isn't. Better? Boomstick: WAAAAY better. (Rasetsumaru rips out Gaoh's Heart.) Announcer: ZETSUMEI SHOU! CRUSH!!! Boomstick: Well... At least Rasetsumaru got his REVENGE! DEATH BATTLE! (Cues Rain and Thunder 10 Hours High Quality) As the Thunderstorm got worse increasingly, as Bishamon meditated with the violence in the sky, A certain, purple-skinned monster: Rasetsumaru, was about to interrupt Bishamon's Meditating, by killing him... (Cues Blazblue Continuum Shift OST - Unlimited Hazama Theme - Endless Despair Starting from 0:36) But Bishamon came to his senses, and deflected Rasetsumaru's Bloodstained sword. Hannya, and Kien were now thirsty for blood, blood, and MORE blood. FIGHT! Bishamon started the show by cursing Rasetsumaru with his many souls via Karame Dama. He immediately cancelled into Tsuji Hayate, and slashed through Rasetsumaru back and forth, while retrieving his souls. Rasetsumaru tried a Nagi Yaiba, which Bishamon fell for by using a slash. He was effectively thrown to the ground. Rasetsumaru: Oh, come ON! I wanted a challenge more than this!!! Before Rasetsumaru could respond, Bishamon used Iaigiri's low version, catching him by surprise. Bishamon then used Hane Wa to stab throw the Purple Demon, he tried to use Kaeshi Ha, but Rasetsumaru had a backup plan in case this happens. He used Senpuuretsuzan to make a rising twister. Hannya was still thirsting for blood for some reason... (Cues The King of Fighters XIII - Diabolosis (OST Version)) Rasetsumaru knew this would take longer than usual, so he used Shitatari to cut himself in order to become more powerful. He reach his max amount of power, as Bishamon was using Oni Kubi Hineri to grasp, and take the life of Bishamon away from Rasetsumaru, firmly. Rasetsumaru: Hey, hey! NOW, this shit is getting real! ' ''Bishamon: ... Fool. Rasetsumaru did his Super, an uppercut that damaged Bishamon, with fire, fry, and a slam that downed him. Bishamon, simply retrieved Kien thanks to its connection to Hannya and other beasts of Makai. '''Bishamon: ... Don't get arrogant! Bishamon then used Tsurane Giri, slashing Rasetsumaru so much, it granted him another full bar. As both opponents were on the same level (Lv 1 = MAX Bar), Bishamon used is Dark Art: Kyouka Yoroi: Kogane Katabira. (Cues Street Fighter - Hadouken Theme (Orchestral Remix)) As the storm raged, and rain poured as well as wind blustering like mad, Hannya, and Kien were still in a bloodlust, and it seemed Bishamon knew why; that red sword Rasetsumaru was wielding had baked on blood all over. Bishamon knew what to do now: use Karame Dama, then Tama Yose, then, Kien Zan. As Rasetsumaru's Blood Sword was let go, the realm disappeared. As He got up, Rasetsumaru decided his weapon were no longer enough. Now he was focusing exclusively on fisticuffs. As he tried to beat Bishamon's face, his Oni Kubi Hineri was breaking what's left of Rasetsumaru's spirit. As Rasetsumaru was about to use his Zetsumei Ougi, Bishamon stabbed him in the heart with his Iaigiri (High). Rasetsumaru: DAMNED! Is this friggen Destiny?! ''' '''K.O.! As the Calm finally occurred after the fight, all the storm is now, is a rest of the night of Cumulus Clouds. Bishamon, then resumed his meditation, after apologizing to the dead Demon, like the monk he is... Results (Cues Childish killer II (Jin VS Tsubaki Theme)) Boomstick: Oh! THAT, folks, is what you call an epic! Wiz: This was a surprisingly close call. While Rasetsumaru faced decapitation, Bishamon's Hannya, and Kien faced a fate worse than death; being sealed away for all eternity. Boomstick: Also, Bishamon's sword was so bloodthirsty during the fight, there was a good reason behind it. Wiz: Rasetsumaru's sword: The Demonic Sword: Slaughtering Diarrheal Helmet (妖刀・屠痢兜, Yōtō: Torikabuto, has slain so many people, Rasetsumaru never cleaned the blade. As a result, the blood became one with the blade, thus triggering Hannya's, and Kien's thirst for blood throughout the entire fight. Boomstick: Also, Rasetsumaru got owned by the likes of those with a XX chromosome! If that isn't embarrassing for a demon to be defeated by even Rimiruru, I have no Idea what... Wiz: Even Yumeji, former Sub Boss tore up the poor Demon Fake and kicked his butt. Boomstick: And if Bishamon wanted to, he would fight Morrigan, AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE SUCCUBUS WHORE! Wiz: Also, unlike Rasetsumaru, Bishamon is clearly someone who feeds on more blood than a Vampire. Boomstick: Rasetsumaru almost had a victory, until HIS heart was pierced clean! Wiz: The Winner is... Bishamon! Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... A fierce, genderless being, able to take on any form, despite ??? superiority to Ukyo, was kicked out as a result of unexpected ideas, faces ??? biggest challenge yet... (Cues SkullGirls OST - Event (Power)) ???: I gladly accept your tithe... IN BLOOD. (Distorted Voices) (Disgusting sounding movement) ???: Irrelivent. Yumeji Kurokouchi X DOUBLE Coming soon... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:BMHKain Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles